


The Themisto Dilemma

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Crossfire, F/M, Interrogation, alad v pissed off the grineer what's new, and voxx has to come and save his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: After back stabbing the Grineer again and again, it was only a matter of time until Sargas Ruk got fed up again and sent a complete Grineer death platoon to take Alad V hostage and execute him for his crimes against the Grineer and their Queens. However the Grineer fail to remember that despite Alad V's reputation, there was one Corpus weapon that won't let him be got that easily.





	The Themisto Dilemma

“Remember Voxx, you go in there, clean the place out and escort the VIP back to the ship. No Grineer left alive. Understood?”

“Yes sir, Frohd Bek.”

“Excellent. Your Condor will be dropping into the Themisto Gas Labs in thirty seconds, Save any hostages you can but remember your mission. Kill the Grineer and escort Alad V back to the dropship.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m counting on you Voxx, and keep my men alive too.”

 

The commlink fizzled out as the drop door for the Condor opened, Corpus came running out, dropping onto the ash ridden tiles of the Themisto extraction site. Voxx has dealt with Grineer invasions before, but this wasn’t something she’s experienced. No Grineer platoons are bold enough to attack a board member straight up- well, ex-board member. Alad V was still in the process of being implemented back into the board. Apparently Nef Anyo was sucking up too much money to the point that Frohd would _rather_ give Alad his position back than let Nef Anyo continue- not without consequences of course. However that process came to a halt when a distress call from Themisto was received and the board got word of a full on Grineer invasion. Voxx was able to hear the call just in time to take a ship from her outpost on Neptune. She hoped Alad V was okay, they wouldn’t kill a high ranking Corpus official like that, would they?

 

Alad V hissed as he was slammed into the chair. Primitive Grineer technology keeping him strapped in so he couldn’t move. They can take everything he has but they can’t take his pride.

“Who is it that’s paying you to do this? You do realize we Corpus have much more funds than whatever… Client you are doing this for… Whatever they’re paying, I can double it, easily, yes…”

The Grineer mumbled to themselves slightly before aiming grakatas at Alad. The man flinched a bit, leaning back into his chair. He understood a _bit_ of Grineer from his time in Grineer relations, but he can’t understand them if they’re just always grumbling. He knows why they’re here, he can hear the screams all the way from this small interrogation room they set up. He didn’t know _who_ tipped them off, but the Grineer were _definitely_ here for the Amalgam tech he’s been experimenting with. That good for nothing Chancellor of their’s probably wants to upgrade his disgusting little ‘ghouls’ with it. What a waste of potential. He wouldn’t have cared if they broke in to steal his stuff, he could always use his hidden backups and restore files and any missing tech and personnel he can just loan from the Board once more- but what concerned him was the fact they were _also_ taking his other creations.

His proxies, his MOAs and Ospreys, even some he’s kept under wraps. Enhanced Hyena proxies, A Mk II Zanuka Hunter, hell, he didn’t even know if they took _Zanuka_ or not. She was his brightest Proxy, while the Zanuka hunter shared her name, it didn’t have quite the capacity as his beloved pet did. A hybrid of Warframes and Machine, like a pet it had a conscience. It followed him around like a Kubrow and laid around like a Kavat. It was it’s own genus of animal to him, a special pet who’s undying and devoted affection was directed at him. He loves Zanuka, truly, he’d do anything for her.

Which is why he currently feared for the worst.

He was working on the aforementioned Zanuka Hunter, another sibling for his pet before he sent it off to harvest more Warframes. He had not even the slightest idea that an attack was going on. These Grineer were smart, they could see through all his security measures despite the fact he’s worked so hard to make these new facilities absolutely sound and flawless. Yet the Grineer were still able to force their way through and take out his legion of Amalgams and his security teams. The sounds of gunfire quickly closing in on his lab is what really gave it away.

“Intruders?” He hissed to himself, stepping on a pad below his feet. A mirage of MOAs rose from the ground to take care of the threat.

More gunfire ensued as Alad V tried his best to focus on his task at hand. Zanuka, who was curled at his feet perked up a bit, ready to activate attack mode if needed. The only reason Alad V looked back at the doorway was because the gunfire fell silent.

Grineer busted through the door, shooting down the remaining Corpus that resided on the outskirts of his lab. Zanuka entered attack mode and engaged with the threat.

With the medical table residing back inside the floor, Alad V turned to face off with the Grineer, his collar and visor lighting to life as he tried to navigate Zanuka carefully through battle.

Four Tenno is one thing, but an entire death platoon of Grineer could be a death sentence for her.

The only thing good about the Grineer to him is how horribly they judge a situation. Zanuka wasn’t to be taken lightly of. In seconds she’s taken down half the platoon. The man laughed to himself, presenting like he was on stage.

“You all lack more brain cells than I thought! You Grineer dogs cannot possibly defeat _my_ Zanuka, her weaponry and abilities far exceeds whatever firepower _you_ have brought to Themisto. It’d be a better idea to turn away and leave with as little pride as you have left and tell your _dear_ Chancellor you’ve failed. Or you’ll die trying!” The scientist cackled as Zanuka mauled them all, one by one. When it was finally over, there was no one left. Alad could feel the wrinkles in his cheeks worsening, from how widely he smiled at their destruction. This is what he lived for, all those times the Tenno came to foil his plans. This is what he was capable of, this was how it was _meant to be!_

However before he could celebrate, he felt a sharp pain against his head and suddenly his vision went black.

 

And this is where he ended up. Tied up to a chair surrounded by Grineer reinforcements no less. They were probably either going to interrogate him or use him as leverage over the Board. Great, exactly what he needed. It was a problem after problem for him. Can’t he just get his job done in _PEACE?_

“Alad V.”

The man looked towards who he assumed was the leader of this squad, a hefty looking Grineer no less. He squinted his eyes a bit, so they were going for the interrogation route are they?

“Due to your assistance with rogue Saturn Six criminals, General Sargas Ruk has requested you be brought in for… Termination.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Alad V raised a brow ridge. Termination- are they _really_ going to kill him because he gave a few Grineer some… _Upgrades?_

He laughed. He just laughed and cackled in their faces. However when he looked back up, none flinched.

“Oh… Hoo… You’re being serious, aren’t you.” Alad sighed. Of course it’d be Sargas Ruk, that test tube dog’s had a grudge against him since the _Mars_ incident. It wasn’t his fault that those Tenno cryopods were found on _Corpus_ territory, yet that whole war costed him standing with the Board. As if winning the dilemma wasn’t enough for him, now he’s finding an excuse to have him _executed?_

The Grineer will pay for this.

 

The Corpus marched on either side of their squad leader. But she was no crewman, no. She was a gilded warrior, wielding Corpus weaponry with enhanced mods. She was adorned with Corpus regalia and her Opulas robe, and while she preferred to don herself in her Pneuma skin, she walked proudly in her Alata and Ferro attire. A Mag unlike any other, her duty was to the Corpus, and her duty was for Profit.

Holding her Arca Plasmor tightly, no Grineer was left standing after taking a single shot from the energy shotgun. Modded with all kinds of elemental damage, it melted each and every lancer she saw without even the slightest bit of effort. It made the Crewmen in her squad shutter, they were glad she was on their side.

Two ballisticas came running into the interrogation room, looking quite panicked. The Grineer officer who was currently threatening Alad’s cheekiness glanced up slightly, stepping away from the man.

“State your business.”

“The Corpus sir, they brought their war machine.”

The Grineer paused for a moment, glancing down at Alad.

“Call every reinforcement you can, we cannot let that thing get near here.”

The two ballisticas ran off, causing Alad V to wear a shit eating grin.

“Oh, you can try and hold her off for as long as you can. But let me tell you something.”

His tone grew darker, a glare crossing his features.

“There is no thing better than having a Warframe loyal to you.”

* * *

 

“Heads up, Warframe. There’s a whole platoon alerted to your presence.” A voice fizzled to life. When Frohd Bek wasn’t monitoring Voxx’s surroundings, a different board member was. Niela Tri, a lesser known board member and a brilliant scientist. She was a close friend of Voxx due to her _also_ being a double agent for the Perrin Sequence, she was the lead developer for the Perrin Sequence’s MOA spectres. Niela has so far kept it under the radar and was trusted enough to lead Voxx through both Corpus and Perrin missions when Frohd and Ergo are to busy too.

Voxx took point, holding up her shotgun as she lead her platoon through the crossfire. This was where the thick of the battle was, she figured. Her job was to clear out Grineer and save the hostages, easy. The Warframe leapt to action, expiring any Grineer in her presence. They couldn’t react fast enough. One hit and they evaporated to dust. If the corrosive didn’t finish them off, then the large amount of radiation did. And if either didn’t do jack, the heat damage would surely deplete their health.

She was a killing machine, which was why she was the preferred agent when it came to high stake missions like this. If the Corpus wanted something done fast and hard, they called Voxx. The Corpus assisted the best they could but their work was cut out for them, Voxx flying about and shooting left and right. There was nothing _left_ by the time the downed Corpus were taken back to the Condor. “Voxx you’re going have to proceed with the mission without us, there’s too many injured and casualties here, we need to get them off of Jupiter.” Voxx nodded towards the lone Crewmen and walked forward. “How far am I from the target, Niela?”

“Down the corridor and to your left, the locking mechanism was shot and jammed and they seemed to have taken extra measures to keep it locked. I’ve marked out an alternative route on your map, I know how much you love crawling through vents.”

Voxx sighed. “Yes, thank you Niela.”

 

Voxx dropped through the grate, crawling her way through the ventways under Themisto. Although her target was straight ahead, a pop up on her map redirected her otherwise. An unknown target, but otherwise considered friendly. “Niela, what is that?”

The Corpus scientist was quiet for a moment, ambient clicks heard over the comm. “I… I’m not sure, be advised Tenno.”

Voxx hesitated for a moment and sighed, breaking away from the main ventilation system to drop into an unmarked side room. Glancing around quietly, Voxx quickly recognized what it was.

Albeit it was empty, it was one of Alad’s secret bio labs. However it wasn’t raided or anything, merely unoccupied. Except for the curled up proxy that hid behind one of the lab tables.

“...Zanuka?”

Voxx’s voice was soft as she approached the proxy, who instantly perked up at her. It trotted out from behind the table, taking a bit of an aggressive stance towards Voxx. “Shh, it’s okay girl, it’s just me. Where’s Alad?” Voxx was calm as she stroked it’s head, Zanuka calmed exponentially. She must be stressed, Zanuka wasn’t known to wander away from Alad very often. “Let’s go find him.” Voxx walked over to the door, the proxy in tow. After struggling a bit with the passcode, Voxx was met by more Grineer reinforcements. Great. Looking down at the proxy, the frame gripped her weapon. The room ran cold, causing some Grineer to look between each other.

Voxx glared, aiming her Plasmor at them.

“Zanuka.”

The Proxy began to light up, energy balls forming at it’s tail.

“ _ **Kill**. _”

 

How long has he been stuck there now. His arms were starting to cramp. Alad V huffed, glancing between the soldiers around him. Hmph.

“If I’m just going to be executed, why don’t _you_ kill me, hmm? You’re only wasting time keeping me here.” Alad V’s tone was light hearted, causing a twitch from the Grineer leader. “I do not have the authority to-”

“Aww. The Grineer dogs are still held back by their higher authorities are they?” Alad V sneered, causing the squadron to become antsy.

“If you don’t watch that hideous mouth of your’s, Corpus, then perhaps I can bend the rules _just_ slightly.” The other hissed, nudging Alad with his Quartakk. Alad hummed to himself, a smile on his lips. Any minute now and he would be saved from this boredom.

 

“Niela I’m in possession of a Zanuka proxy, I’m going to attempt to break down the doorway to the hostage.”

“Voxx that’s absurd, he might be shot before-”

“Just trust me on this.”

The Corpus scientist sighed, updating Voxx’s map.

 

“Come on Zanuka, let’s show those dogs whose _really_ on top.”

 

Alad V squirmed a bit, glancing around. They’re starting to look pretty trigger happy it seemed. Before he was able to say anything to perhaps defuse the situation, his collar began to beep. The entire room went quiet and stared at him. He was starting to sweat bullets.

“ _What_ was that.” The Grineer questioned.

“That. That wasn’t me, I swear, heh.” Alad V glanced around sheepishly, gulping slightly.

“Not an answer.” The dog growled as he put the gun to Alad’s head.

Just then, a shockwave sent the Grineer flying. Shrapnel went everywhere as the door was blown to smithereens.

Alad V couldn’t make out who blew up the door through the smoke and debris. Bright purple pulses breaking through, incinerating all the Grineer in the room. Alad heard a click sound and his collar closed around his neck. Zanuka leapt into the room and tackled the Grineer squad leader, toppling the man over. Following after was Voxx, who was more pissed than ever.

“It seems you are under custody by word of the Board.” Voxx grinned to herself, the cheekiness in her voice causing the Grineer to squirm.

“If you kill me, General Sargas Ruk will have your heads!” He yelled, trying to grab his weapon. Voxx kicked it away, kneeling down to the man. “Tell Sargas this, if he ever tries to start another Gradivus Dilemma again, _I’ll_ come for his head.” She spat. The frame stood up and aimed her Plasmor at the other’s head.

“You’re making a huge mistake.”

“That’s what they always say.”

 

“In the name of Profit, I commit  _thee_ , to the **Void**.”

 

And with that, the Grineer threat was demolished. Quickly untying Alad, the man groaned as she stretched, coming to his feet. “Took you long enough, I expected a faster rescue considering they sent _you_.” Alad sneered, watching Voxx as she walked out the door. “We can do this later Alad, there’s still stragglers out there and I was told specifically to transport you back to Neptune while a clean up squad repairs your lab.” Alad glanced down slightly to see Zanuka following after Voxx, a huff leaving the man as he begrudgingly followed the frame. When did Zanuka take such a liking to her all of a sudden?

 

Back on the Condor, the amounted casualties were close to one hundred-thirty, not the worst but she ignored the technical death count.

 

The frame glanced down the ship, seeing Alad by himself at the very end with Zanuka. Sighing to herself, she stood up and sat next to the Corpus.

Alad was silent for a while, not even acknowledging her at first. It was fine, she was on shift anyways. However eventually Alad spoke up, a mutter.

“Thank you.”

Voxx went silent for a moment, looking down at Zanuka who practically purred. A soft sigh left the frame as she patted Alad’s arm. “Even if I wasn’t ordered to, I still would of been there in a heartbeat for you.”

Alad nodded slightly and remained quiet the rest of the way to Neptune. He did appreciate all Voxx did for him, she even tracked down and found Zanuka for him. Truly, he was thankful as he always was when she went out of her way to help him, whether it be from the Stalker, Tyl Regor, Hunhow, the Grineer or himself, she was always there for him.

 

But he’ll be damned if he’d ever say it to her outright.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO wanted to do more stuff with the jovian concord and the wolf of saturn six, even though i missed out on those alerts. plus we get some voxx zanuka bonding because what is zanuka if not a very weird looking dog cat thing?
> 
> also voxx is very cheesy and copies alad a lot because she thinks it cool. alad thinks its hilarious but he tries not to offend voxx if he can help it. it's like a death sentence to sleeping on the couch.


End file.
